one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Reaper
Backstory The Grim Reaper was a normal kid who died at an early age. His soul found the Grim Reaper, who was dying due to people not believing in him. The gods of olden times only survived due to people believing in them. He could not go to Earth, as it would kill many people. He gave to role of Reaper to the boy, who was reborn as a mixture of Human and Death God. Personality The Grim Reaper is a laid back and serious person, showing little emotion. He only shows emotion when he has to collect a soul, or when fighting. Appereance The Grim Reaper wears a long black coat, black pants with black and white sneakers. He also wears black gloves. His hair is black, and his eyes are a red color, with a slight glow to them. Physical Powers Immense Strength: '''The Grim Reaper can easily slice through whole buildings and monsters at the same time, and the force alone from a swing can create a line in the dirt. '''Immense Speed: '''Most of the Reapers attacks appear almost invisible, and can dodge a rush attack from Genos. '''Near-Invulnerability: '''The Reaper, being a Death god, cannot die by normal means, as he will just simply regenerate from any normal damage. Only weapons made to harm Death can kill him. '''Immense Stamina: '''The Reaper will almost never tire, and can fight for days on end. '''Regeneration: '''The Reaper cannot die from normal means, so any wound will regenerate in seconds. Supernatural Powers '''Death Magic (死の魔法 Shi no mahō): '''The Reaper's signature power, he can manipulate bones, dead people, and shadows to do his bidding. He can raise the dead, control bones, create items from shadows, and can manipulate them on a large scale. '''Flight: '''The Reaper can hover in the air '''Shadow Teleportation: '''The Reaper can use shadows as a gateway, or a door. All shadows are made of the same thing, and he can use his magic to forge a pathway through them. This path leads through Death's realm, where living people cannot go uninvited. It is completely black, but not lightless. It is also extremely cold, and there are the screams of souls trapped on Earth. Equipment '''Death Scythe: Soulmatter (ソウルマター Sourumatā): '''The Reaper's signature weapon. The Scythe is unbreakable, and can slice through almost anything. It can be used against souls and ghosts, perfect for fight rowdy spirits on the loose. It can also trap evil souls inside of it, making them suffer in pain. The Scythe will look different to everyone, as it reflects your past onto you. Fighting Style '''Scythe Master: '''The Reaper is a master wielding his Scythe, and can use it combined with his magic for special moves. '''Death Wind (死の風 Shi no kaze): '''The Reaper channels shadows into the blade, and swings the blade in a C pattern, firing off black wind. '''Death Grip (デスグリップ Desugurippu): '''A claw, shaped as a skull, made of shadows. Used to grapple to objects. '''Death Touch (デス・タッチ Desu tatchi): '''One of Reapers ultimate moves. He channels his power into his forefinger, blasting off his flesh all the way up to his forearm, leaving only bone. Anything he touches with his hand will die. No arguments, no fighting. Their soul will be ripped away from their body. '''Steed, Misery (スティード 悲惨 Sutīdo, Hisan): '''The Reaper's loyal steed, it is a Pegasus made of shadows, with glowing purple eyes, with a burning mane and tail made of darkness. '''Soul Harvest (ソウルハーベスト Souruhābesuto): '''The Reaper can send out a wave of shadows the devours his enemies souls. He can adjust the distance of the wave. '''True Death God (真の死の神 Shin no shi no kami): The Reapers true form. He becomes a huge, winged skeleton, with a black robe and wings, with a purple light around him. He cannot do this form alot, because anyone too weak will die in his presence. He will become around 10 feet tall, and his wings will be around 12 feet total in length. * Enhanced Strength Death can slice a whole island in half and sink it, only with the force created from his swing. * Enhanced Magic The Reaper becomes better at using his magic, and can use it without any downfalls. * Death Arua Anyone too weak will have their soul consumed by Death. * Shield The Reaper is constantly surrounded by a shield, letting attacks out but not in. Trivia The Death Touch is extremely painful to use, and he can use his magic to move his arm around. In theory, The Reaper could kill Saitama. The Reaper has been forced into transforming only once, and that is when their was a vengeful spirit, wielding a weapon powered by Life, and fueled with so much hatred, he could resist Death.